


Not Ready To Say Goodbye

by JustMiloPlease



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Short Stories [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Character Death, Depressing, Harry Dies, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMiloPlease/pseuds/JustMiloPlease
Summary: Louis speaks at Harry funeral. It's depressing and I'm sorry.





	

“Harry was beautiful. Even on the hospital bed, with tubes and wires crossing his pale skin. He was positively glowing, even when his sun-kissed skin turned to a sickly pale color.” Louis had to pause, choked with emotion over his now-dead husband. “Everyday, I went to see him. And every day, he would put a hand to my cheek and say, "Not today, Tommo” He was the one on the bed! He was the one dying of cancer! Yet I was the one being comforted. I didn’t deserve him” As Louis looks out upon the sea faces, some looking heartbroken, apologetic. Many were shaking their heads at Louis’ last statement. “I’m sorry Harry. Sorry for the time we will never have now, for the times I wasn’t enough for you.” And as Louis finishes his speech, as the funeral goers leave with sad eyes and even sadder hearts, Louis made his way to the coffin that held his beloved. Because even though they had known months in advance, had been advised to take any steps needed, Louis wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Didn’t think he ever would be.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr http://pompeiismilo.tumblr.com


End file.
